101 Refranes
by JoKer-jo
Summary: Drabbles. 101 diferentes refranes, 101 distintas situaciones de nuestra pareja favorita.
1. A grandes males, grandes remedios

**101 Refranes**

**Resumen: **101 diferentes refranes, 101 diferentes situaciones de nuestra pareja favorita.

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen (aun… ewé).

**Advertencias: **Drabbles. Historias cortas y recargadas de humor y situaciones fuera de serie (?)

* * *

**A grandes males, grandes remedios**

…O eso era lo que siempre le decían a Gilbert cuando enfermaba.

Como odiaba siempre enfermar…

Sentir la garganta rasposa, la nariz taponada o que constantemente este chorreante, las noches de fiebre y delirios… Simplemente aborrecía todo aquello.

Lo malo de todo es que no podía hacer las cosas que tenia como rutina ¡Por culpa de un simple resfriado tenia que cambiar todo su itinerario! ¡Su plan de arruinarle el día al señorito podrido estaba por la borda! ¡Que estupidez, como si estuviera a punto de morir! Pero no, según Ludwig -he aquí lo irónico- tiene que quedarse en cama y descansar a lo contrario no podría rápido mejorar. Lo único bueno de todo es que puede actualizar su grandioso blog y pasar tiempo de calidad con Gilbird… a menos que también resfrié ¿eso es posible?

–_Scheiße_…- Volvió a maldecir con la voz ronca de tanto toser, ya que la nariz se le volvió a tapar. Seguía concentrado escribiendo sobre su tortura y lo desdichado que se encontraba hasta que un leve golpeteo lo saco de sus pensamientos –Adelante- Dijo mientras que tosía -otra cosa que odiaba de enfermar-

–Pero que mal te ves- Dijo la castaña con una mueca maliciosa.

–Ja ja ja… que gracioso ¿no?- Inquirió el albino frunciendo el ceño a su visita -¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Pregunto curioso ya que era inusual recibir visitas de la castaña.

–Me dijeron que estabas sufriendo…- Dijo acercándose a la cama.

– ¿Y viniste a regodearte de mi miseria no?- Enarco una ceja inquisidora. -¿Acaso el podrido te mando para conspirar en mi contra?

– ¿Pero de que diablos estás hablando idiota?- Frunció el ceño molesta por las locas ideas del albino. Tal vez empezó a delirar por culpa de la fiebre, si, tal vez es eso.

– ¡Que planean algo malvado en mi contra!- Exclamo molesto, lo que provoco un nuevo ataque de tos.

–Si será de idiota…- Murmuro la castaña resignada en aceptar sus niñerías –Yo no vine a eso Gil…

– ¿Ah no?- Pregunto con un deje de desconfianza. Todavía no se fiaba en ella por su comportamiento extraño – ¿entonces a que?- inquirió curioso.

–Ludwig me aviso que estabas mal. Y me preguntaba si es que necesitabas… atenciones…- Susurro en voz baja mientras que le dedicaba una mirada intensa, sugerente, haciéndole saber el motivo de su visita. Aquella preposición hizo que el albino cambiara de idea sobre conspiraciones y males en su contra.

–Sabes… me esta doliendo el pecho ¿crees que podrías aliviar el dolor?- Pregunto con voz ronca, producto del resfriado o de la repentina excitación.

Como el dicho _A grandes males, grandes remedios_, Gilbert por primera vez disfruto de estar resfriado.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Hola gente bonita, espero que hayan disfrutado de este drabble humilde ya que de a partir de ahora subiré mas sobre los refranes y diferentes situaciones de estos dos. Se aceptan sugerencias de refranes o dichos de su lugar natal (los mios son mas o menos argentos :B)_

_Saludos __(.¬.)/_


	2. A la larga todo se sabe

**A la larga todo se sabe**

Estaba nervioso.

Nunca en su jodida vida le paso algo como eso.

¿Cómo diablos sucedió? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

¿Cómo es posible que de un momento a otro sucediera aquello? ¿Porque fue tan descuidado y permitio que aquello pasara?

Lo único que si podía afirmar y que era un hecho, es que estaba _jodido, pero muy jodido, _y todo por culpa de Francis y Antonio ¡Malditos cabrones!, si no les hubiera escuchado en estos momentos estaría disfrutando de una buena cerveza y de mucha televisión. Pero no, tenía que seguirle el juego de lanzarse cojines como si la vida dependiera de aquello, y ahora estaba arrancándose los pelos de la desesperación buscando una forma de arreglar el jarrón chino favorito -un regalo de bodas- de la húngara.

– ¡_Mein gott,_ esa loca me va a matar!- Chillo Gilbert histérico y horrorizado por saber lo que esperara de su futuro. – ¡Y todo es culpa de ustedes dos!- Señalo de forma acusadora a los presentes que aun sostenían la evidencia del delito.

–Tranquilo mon amie, si escondes los restos del jarrón Eli nunca se enterara…- Dijo Francis encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente "–_Lo dices porque no estás casado con ella-" _Pensó Gilbert mientras que hacia un esfuerzo monumental por no ahorcar a su amigo rubio.

– Francis tiene razón Gilbo, a lo mejor ella no se dará cuenta de la ausencia del jarrón…- Sugirió Antonio que se encontraba en una esquina con las manos dentro del bolsillo, actuando como si no hubiera hecho nada malo.

–Solo roguemos que no se dé cuenta…- Murmuro resignado mientras que recogía los pedazos del antiguo jarrón chino.

Llego la noche y todo parecía marchar bien, o eso creía Gilbert.

–Gilbert…

–¿Si?- Pregunto un Gilbert concentrado en la televisión.

–¿y el jarrón?- Pregunto una Elizabeta con un tono de voz que no sugería nada bueno.

Bien, esperaba a que ella se diera cuenta de la ausencia de su preciado jarrón... pero no que fuera de inmediato...

_Si, estaba jodido._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Holis nuevamente! me reí mucho haciendo este cap porque es muy cierto! siempre me decía eso mi mamá y siempre salia a la luz las cosas... ewe_

_Saludos __(.¬.)/_


	3. A la tercera va la vencida

**A la tercera va la vencida**

–No.

– ¿Por qué no?

–Porque no.

– ¿Pero porque no Gil?

–Y porque no- Sentencio dando la discusión como zanjada. No iba a gastar su dinero en un estúpido oso de peluche que ni siquiera le gustaba. Era de feo… demasiado para su gusto

–P-pero es tan lindo…- Murmuro haciendo un puchero. Tendría que usar sus tácticas para disuadir al albino, siempre funcionaban.

– ¿Y?- inquirió enarcando una ceja.

–"_Bien Elizabeta, es hora de usar tus tácticas"- _Se dijo así misma _**Táctica numero 1: Sugerencia**_ –Sabes Gil… si me compraras ese oso de peluche podría recompensarte esta noche…- Dijo de manera inocente. Poso una mano sobre el torso masculino, dando unas leves caricias sugerentes. Aquello no podría fallar, claro que no.

–No- Dijo sin inmutarse en lo mas mínimo.

–"_¡Aggg, maldita sea! ¿Desde cuándo se comporta como si fuera de piedra?"-_ Se quedo observándolo por un momento, analizando el comportamiento del prusiano. Y al ver que no flaqueaba en absoluto, tuvo que poner en marcha su _**Táctica numero 2: Suplicar**_. –¡Por favor, por favor, por favor!- Empezó a zarandearlo instintivamente e hizo una mueca como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que le negaron un dulce. – ¡Por favooor Gilbo!

–No Elizabeta…- Murmuro cansadamente. Lo único que le faltaba es que se pusiera a llorar o montar una escena. Solo quería comprar su cerveza y volver a casa rápido, no estaba para aguantar berrinches por parte de la húngara.

Elizabeta sin poderse creer lo egoísta que se estaba portando el albino detuvo el paso y se planto en medio de la acera, cruzándose de los brazos, frunciendo mas el ceño, si le es posible, e inflando las mejillas tal como una niña pequeña. No iba a permitir que él se salga con la suya. De una forma u otra va a conseguir que le compre el jodido oso de peluche, le guste o no, utilizando su último haz bajo la manga. _**Táctica numero 3: Chantaje **_–Escúchame bien Gilbert Weillschmidt, que no lo volveré a repetir dos veces… quiero el oso de peluche - dijo en un susurro de forma peligrosa –y lo quiero ahora…

– ¿Y que si no te lo compro?- Inquirió algo dudoso. Cuando ella usaba ese tono de voz es porque algo no auguraba bien.

–Pues entonces me veré obligada a que asistas a mis _reuniones_ y que veas mis _vídeos, _y le diré a tu hermano que fuiste tú el que le robo la _ultima_ lata de cerveza- Termino con una sonrisa triunfante al ver como él empezaba a flaquear.

–No serias capas…- Murmuro horrorizado ante la idea de hacer esas cosas raras y soportar la indiferencia de su hermano cuando se enojaba, y no era nada lindo hacer enojar a Lud, claro que no.

– ¿Ah no, quieres ponerme a prueba? Porque sabes muy bien que si soy capaz de hacerlo…

Varias peleas, incluidas con todo tipo de insultos, y minutos después; una castaña salía de una tienda feliz de la vida cargando a un gran oso de peluche junto con su novio que no paraba de mascullar insultos hacia el nuevo integrante de la casa.

–Gracias Gil, eres todo un encanto…- dijo ella mientras le daba un beso rápido en la mejilla y seguía su trayecto camino a casa.

–Si, si, si… lo que tu digas…- Mascullo con hastió al ver cómo iban todo sus ahorros, transformados en un condenado y jodido oso de felpa rosado y gigante, y realmente feo, cargados por su novia "La manipuladora"

_Siempre, a la tercera va la vencida…_

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Un saludo para **danayami**! jajajaja me alegro mucho que te haya gustado.  
_

___Saludos __(.¬.)/_


	4. Al mal tiempo buena cara

**_Erzebeth K_**: _Me alegro mucho que te guste. y si, planeo escribir los 101 ¿muy loco no? xD es lo que planeo hasta el momento... jajajaja. Saludos!_

* * *

**Al mal tiempo buena cara**

El sonido de sus dedos al ser tamborileados contra la mesa, se volvía insistente. Se podía apreciar el sonido del reloj marcando los minutos pasar, escuchar como las gotas de la lluvia chocan contra la ventana.

Resoplo otra vez, apartando unos cuantos mechones de sus ojos y paso una mano sobre sus cabellos, lo cual produjo que se despeinara más de lo que acostumbra a estar.

Como odia la lluvia.

Como odia estar encerrado en casa.

Y como odia no poder enganchar bien el _Wi-fi_ del vecino -lo que es muy frustrante ya que no puede actualizar su blog- por culpa de la condenada lluvia… ¡que asco de vida!

¡Su día estaba completamente arruinado! ¡Hasta era peor que estar enfermo, no, nada era peor que estar encerrado como si fuera un cautiverio en casa y no hacer nada!

Iba a salir con sus cabrones, corrección, amigos: _El toca y mete mano en donde no debe_, de Francis y _El_ _despistado_ de Antonio. Tenían planeado salir a beber unas cuantas, no menos de diez por supuesto, cervezas ¡y ahora todo estaba arruinado!

Resoplo una vez mas y dirigió la mirada al reloj que empezaba a colmar su paciencia. No pasaron ni veinte minutos desde que estallo la lluvia y ya sentía que hasta podría morirse del aburrimiento, ¿eso es posible?... si no hacía nada al respecto estaría pronto por comprobarlo.

Y lo malo es que probablemente seguiría así por el resto del día "–_Todo es culpa del podrido… si, tal vez es el responsable de mi desgracia ¡me las pagara el desgraciado ese!-_" Se convenció así mismo mientras que apoyaba una mano sobre su mentón y el resto del brazo sobre la mesa de la cocina.

– ¿Y tú que diablos me ves? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- Le gruño al gran oso rosado de felpa que estaba sentado al frente suyo, mirándolo, sonriéndole… Una corriente de escalofríos recorrió por toda su espalda haciéndole temblar, ¡si que es realmente feo ese oso, maldición! Si fuera por él, ese oso no estaría sentado ahí, claro que no, pero no podía. Ella no le quitaba la vista ni un segundo, y si sugería algo o planeaba algo en contra de ese felpudo, terminaba durmiendo en el sofá por varias noches.

Por lo menos tenía el consuelo de que ella seguía cariñosa por haberle comprado el condenado oso, algo era algo… ¿y si aprovechaba ahora de ese beneficio?

Una idea apareció rápidamente por su mente y sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿oye Liz quieres _jugar_?- Hizo énfasis a lo último, haciendo referencia al tipo de juego que quería jugar. Por lo menos haría algo productivo en ese día

_Al mal tiempo buena cara…_

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Amigo en la adversidad

Antes que nada, este pequeño Drabble es sobre como Gilbert conoció a Gilbird, sin mas espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

_**Amigo en la adversidad, es un amigo de verdad**_

– ¿Y cómo es que encontraste a Gilbird, Gilbert?- Pregunto Elizabeta con un deje de curiosidad mientras que acariciaba con un dedo al pequeño polluelo que se encontraba posado sobre su regazo. Siempre tuvo curiosidad de cómo es que su egocéntrico marido encontró al pequeño y adorable pollito.

–Ahhh...- Suspiro esbozando una amplia sonrisa y estiro un brazo posándolo sobre los hombros de su castaña –Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, fue un día de locos ¿sabes?

–No me digas…- murmuro rodando los ojos ante su exageración.

_Si, Gilbert aun recordaba el día en que se topo con el pequeño Gilbird. Seria exagerar si dijera que lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, aunque no tendría que exagerar nada porque él es poseedor de una memoria prodigiosa. Y si dice que lo recuerda, es porque lo recuerda._

_Fue un día no tan soleado ni tan nublado, uno neutro según él. Fue en un día en que como siempre realizaba sus andanzas y conquistando nuevos territorios, donde se vanagloriaba de lo grandioso y genial que era. Puede que todavía no tenía mucha experiencia en ese tema pero al menos mejoraba día a día, y eso se lo podría llamar progreso._

_Pero fue el día en que mas solo se sentía._

_Si, se preguntaran ¿cómo es posible que alguien tan asombroso y genial como él podría sentirse tan solo? Simple, se sentía solo y esa era su única respuesta._

_Siguió caminando mientras que planeaba su próximo movimiento. Iba planeando sus tácticas y nuevos ataques hasta que un sonido particular lo sacó de sus pensamientos._

– _¿hmm?- Desvió su mirada del camino, en busca de aquel sonido que le llamo la atención. ¿Acaso era un piar?, se acerco más hacia unos arbustos que estaban a unos pasos de su lugar inicial, donde aquel sonido se volvía mas insistente y que por sorpresa se encontró con un amiguito amarillo – ¿Qué es lo que haces ahí? ¿Acaso estas solo como yo?- Pregunto mientras que extendía un dedo para acariciar al pequeño pollito y que recibió como respuestas más piares –Mmm… ya veo… otro solitario…- Con la mirada busco algún nido del pequeño, donde lo encontró enseguida en el árbol que se encontraba cerca de los arbustos –Aunque no deberías estar solo aquí… tienes que estar con los tuyos- Le dijo en un hilo de voz mientras que lo alzaba con cuidado y lo ubicaba en su nido. Con el cuidado de todo el mundo, dejo al pequeño polluelo en su nido y con una sonrisa de satisfacción volvió a su camino –Cuídate- Le dijo mientras que empezaba a caminar, cosa que advirtió al pequeño pollito._

_No dio ni cinco pasos y hoyo el insistente piar del mismo, pero en vez de ser lejano era todo lo contrario, hasta podría jurar que lo oía sobre su cabeza… lo que si le tomo como sorpresa ya que el pequeño se encontraba ¡en su grandiosa cabeza! –Veo que bajaste solo de ahí…- Dijo con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro –Sabes que eso es grandioso ¿no?- A lo que su pregunta recibió nuevos piares entusiastas como respuesta –Te propongo algo pequeñín- Le dijo con voz solemne – ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas en mis travesías eh? Eres genial al igual que yo ¡y si nos unimos seremos invencibles!- _

_No necesito nada más que unos piares más entusiastas para saber que aquel pollito estaba dispuesto en acompañarle en el resto de su largo camino. Lo que Gilbert no supo es que desde entonces, aquel pollito y el, se volverían inseparables desde entonces. _

–Y así fue como El grandioso Gilbert conoció a su grandioso amigo, Gilbird…- Termino el prusiano de relatar aquella historia, secándose unas cuantas lágrimas imaginarias, de la emoción al rememorar aquel importante suceso –Se que lo conocí antes de ti cariño pero no debes estar celosa porque hay Gilbert suficiente para todos- Dijo guiñando un ojo, a lo que recibió un almohadazo en respuesta de la castaña.

–Eres tan petulante…- Rodó los ojos aun en sabiendas de que la actitud de él nunca va a cambiar, y se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar la cena.

–Bien Gilbird, quedamos tu y yo… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos cosas de hombres hasta que nuestra dama termine de preparar la cena?- Esbozo un amplia sonrisa, extendiendo un dedo donde rápidamente el polluelo se ubico sin ningún problema. Le pió con entusiasmo, sabiendo a que se refería su dueño…

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


	6. A otro perro con ese hueso

_¡Hola! al fin subí un capitulo mas. creo que este es especial ya que aclara un poco acerca de la relación que mantiene el prusiano con la húngara. Sinceramente me morí de amor al escribirlo. sin mas, les dejo que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**A otro perro con ese hueso**

Nunca había pasado tanta vergüenza en su vida.

Es la primera vez que le hacen eso ¡y a ella! ¿Cómo pudo ser tan… tan…? ¡Agggg!¡Ni hay alguna palabra exacta para describir su comportamiento!

Aberrante. Nunca creyó que le pasaría eso a ella. Cuando prestaba su hombro para tranquilizar a alguna amiga que sufrió un plantón, internamente se alegraba de no estar en su lugar y eso siempre le aliviaba porque siempre creyó que su "supuesto" novio, si ahora es supuesto porque aquel cretino ese no se salvara cundo la escuche ¡por supuesto que no! La oirá, claro que si, y lamentara haberla dejado plantada ¡Cómo que su nombre es Elizabeta Héderváry!; como iba diciendo, ¡tuvo la decencia de dejarla plantada esperándolo como una tonta por más de una hora! ¡Y el desgraciado falto a su aniversario! Lamentara haberle hecho eso, si señor, deseara no haberla hecho conocer ¡deseara no haber nacido porque después se encargara ella misma que se quede sin descendencia!

Salió a grandes zancadas de aquel costoso restaurante, con aires superiores, actuando como si nada malo hubiera pasado y rescatando lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba. Al menos se aseguraría ella misma de que el prusiano sufra como ella sufrió. Si… ella misma se encargara de todo.

–Maldito egocéntrico, orgulloso, estúpido…- Salió de aquel lugar mascullando un montón de groserías impropias del vocabulario de una señorita, todas dirigidas al albino. Al menos se aseguraría ella misma de que el prusiano sufra como ella sufrió. Si… ella misma se encargara de todo. –_Sufrirá mucho…_- se dijo si misma y una sonrisa maquiavélica se asomo en su rostro mientras se dirigía de vuelta a casa.

.

.

.

Lo veía removerse inquietamente de su lugar. Sabía que estaba en problemas y sabía que no tenía ninguna salvación. Lud no se encontraba para auxiliarlo así que se encontraba solo, enfrentado la furia de la _bestia_ -su encantadora novia- y nadie más. Aun se preguntaba cómo es que ella entro sin que le abriera la puerta, pues escucho varios ruidos que provenía de la entrada y cuando fue a verificar el origen de aquel alboroto, se topo con una castaña furibunda y su puerta que yacía en el suelo. _"–Entro a la fuerza-"_ se dijo así mismo, respondiendo a su pregunta. Volvió a tragar saliva al escuchar como los dedos de su amada empezaban a tambolirearse contra la mano del sofá.

– ¿Y bien?- Pregunto ella con una voz suave y dulce, demostrando todo lo contrario a lo que se sentía internamente, que hasta daba mucho miedo.

– ¿Y-y bien q-que?- pregunto el albino con la voz temblorosa. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

– Así que te crees gracioso ¿eh?…- dijo mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y le enviaba una mirada que decía mucho. Si las miradas matasen, en este momento Gilbert se encontraría a 3 metros bajo tierra. – ¿No tienes nada que decir con respecto a ayer?- inquirió enarcando una ceja.

–No sé a que te refieres…

– ¿Y ahora también eres estúpido?, bien entonces deja que te refresque la memoria…- Se levanto de su lugar y empezó a andar de un lado a otro, tal como un león enjaulado, bajo la atenta mirada del albino –Bien… para empezar- dio una pausa suspirando levemente, tratando de mantenerse serena lo mas posiblemente y no dejarse caer por la ira porque si no fuera que su parte racional esta tomando las riendas de la situación, ya le hubiera propinado un buen golpe a su querido novio desde un principio. Detuvo su recorrido y se posiciono frente del susodicho, retándolo con la mirada –Ayer teníamos a las 8 en punto una cita si no me equivoco- el aludido asintió fervientemente con la cabeza y dejo que ella siguiera hablando –Y era nuestro aniversario… ¿o me equivoco?- frunció un poco más el ceño. El no dijo nada, bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Ella lo mismo prosiguió – ¿Eres consciente del tiempo que me arregle, me vestí con el mejor vestido, me maquille y peine perfectamente para ti y para que después me dejaras plantada? ¿Acaso te das cuenta?- pregunto elevando un poco más el tono de voz. Dudaba si es que podría seguir manteniéndose serena.

–Yo…- Dijo pero ella le detuvo.

–Nada- dijo secamente -¡un plantón Gilbert! ¡un plantón por el amor de dios! Fue humillante ¿Con qué cara crees que me miró el mesero cuando me levanté de la mesa y me fui de allí igual que llegué una hora después?- preguntó enfadada

–Perdóname- dijo casi inaudible, lo que descoloco aun más a la húngara

– ¿Perdón? ¡¿Me pides perdón?! ¡No me hagas reír!- dijo irónica, luego volvió a su lugar donde se cruzo de brazos nuevamente – ¿Cuál es tu excusa?- pregunto dándole una oportunidad de plantear su postura.

–No quise dejarte plantada- empezó mirándola directo a los ojos –Pero no salió como quería. Puse el despertador en el móvil y me dormí. Necesitaba descansar un rato porque estaba haciendo algo importante, pero al parecer se me paso y cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde. Trate de llamarte pero no me devolvías las llamadas- frunció levemente el ceño al recordar lo desesperado que estuvo esa noche.

–Ah claro, tu única excusa es que te quedaste dormido o no será que te quedaste bebiendo con Francis y Antonio- Inquirió frunciendo mas el entrecejo, a lo que el albino negó con la cabeza. Al parecer él decía la verdad pero aun así no lo perdonaría tan fácilmente -¿Y entonces que es lo que te mantuvo tan ocupado, que terminaras agotado?- volvió a preguntar desconfiando del prusiano.

–Esto- dijo levantándose de su lugar y sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo en color verde esmeralda, como sus ojos. Aquello descoloco a Elizabeta. Bien, no se esperaba eso. El albino al ver que ella no decía nada, prosiguió con su justificación –Se que es muy pronto pero te lo iba a pedir en nuestra cena de aniversario pero lo arruine y dudo que me vayas a perdonar ahora, así que…

–Cállate- dijo Elizabeta elevando la voz de forma autoritaria. Ahora luchaba contra las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No esperaba aquello, claro que no.

–P-pero…

–Te dije que te callaras- dijo parándose de su lugar y enfrentando –Olvida lo que dije, me retracto de lo que te dije, olvida de que estoy enojada…

–P-pero si…

– ¡olvídalo imbécil!- ordeno mientras que se abalanzaba sobre él y ocultaba su rostro en su pecho. No podía aguantar más, las lágrimas salieron victoriosas. _¡Diablos!_

– ¿Eso es un si?- pregunto atónito, a lo que ella movió la cabeza aun oculta, como respuesta. Una gran sonrisa se apareció en el rostro del prusiano, asegurándose que nunca se arrepentirá y que a su lado será la mujer más feliz del planeta y que no la haría sufrir jamás.

–Solo prométeme que no volverás a dejarme plantada- dijo inflando una mejilla

–Lo prometo- dijo mientras que le robaba un beso a la futura señora Weillschmidt.

_Al final las cosas no salieron como Elizabeta quería -porque iba a mandarlo al diablo como tenia planeado desde un principio- pero salieron para bien._

* * *

_¿Reviews?_

_Awwwww espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Aclarando un poco mas las cosas. Las historias se van intercalando según los refranes, osea que pueden ser cuando mantenían el noviazgo o cuando están actualmente casados._

_¿Mejor? xDD bien, nos vamos a estar viendo en la próxima!_

_(.O.)/ saludos, Joker-jo_


	7. Con Amigos así no hacen falta enemigos

_¡Heyyy Holis! tanto tiempo ¿no? todo es culpa de la musa escurridiza... ;n; que se va y nuca vuelve! nooo! ;A; (¿y a quien no le paso a la hora de escribir?)_

_Este capitulo esta dedicado a la amistad del BTT y para aquellos amigos que se parecen mas en enemigos que tus propios amigos :D_

_¡gracias por los reviews!_

_Sin mas espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Con amigos así no hacen falta enemigos**

_¿Por qué buscarse enemigos si con unos amigos así los tienes solo para ti?_

_._

_._

_._

Si pudiera expresar esta situación con una palabra, no seria una, serian dos:

_Mierda y Joder._

Porque para Gilbert toda esta situación es una mierda y porque estaba completamente y jodidamente, jodido.

Si, así de simple, así de fácil.

– ¿Y bien?- Pregunto una Elizabeta para nada contenta, que estaba tratando de controlar sus impulsos asesinos antes de escuchar una explicación razonable de parte de su, tal vez, ex-marido. He aquí el énfasis del _tal vez_ y _ex_ porque aun no esta segura si es que él lograra salir de esta con vida y no quedarse viuda en el intento. – ¿Quien es la zorra con la que te estas tirando?- Pregunto en tono de voz calmado, todo lo contrario a lo que estaba sucediendo en su interior y alzo un sostén, que claramente no le pertenecía por dos razones: uno que no es de su _talla_ y dos porque es muy _vulgar _para su gusto, para darle una mejor vista de que aquello no era suyo. Enarco una ceja al ver que el albino no se dignaba en contestarle.

– Yo...- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir de su letargo. La castaña bufo exasperada, lanzo el sostén a la cara del otro y salio de un portazo de la habitación. Alzo el sostén que se encontraba en sus pies. Si, definitivamente no era de su castaña y aunque ella lo considerara vulgar, no era tan feo, aunque claro que no lo diría después de todo. Observo por toda la habitación preguntándose de donde había salido el dichoso sostén y sus ojos dieron con una pequeña nota que se encontraba no tan lejos de su cama. Cogió el papel y con rapidez leyó lo que estaba escrito:

_Esperamos que te haya gustado nuestro pequeño regalo Gil. Nos lo debes por no haber salido con nosotros antes de ayer (tu condición de casado esta matando con tu imagen y nosotros estamos preocupados. Por eso tomaremos las medidas necesarias para evitar aquella tragedia)_

_Sin mas, disfruta de tu regalo y nos estamos viendo._

_Con amor, Francis y Antonio._

_¡Esos cabrones! ¡Fueron aquellos dos!. _Con fuerza estrujo el papel y tenso la mandíbula. –Malditos cabrones...- mascullo Gilbert en un siseo. Podía notar como todo en su interior bullía y en su mente aparecía la única palabra que se repetía con insistencia, _venganza._

No debieron meterse con el, y menos con su _feliz_ matrimonio, si creían que saldrán bien parados.

–Te quiero fuera de aquí en cinco minutos- Dijo la castaña secamente y entregándole una maleta, con clara intención de correr al albino de su propia casa, luego se volteo para salir de la habitación.

Gilbert resignado y a regañadientes, evitando discutir con ella ya que no se encontraba en una posición para ganar aquella discusión, tomo la maleta y empezó a guardar lo necesario mientras que maquinaba su plan de venganza.

– _Oh si, lamentaran haberse metido conmigo- _Se dijo así mismo mientras que una mueca similar a una sonrisa maligna se formaba en su rostro.

.

.

.

– ¿Estas seguro de lo que haces bruder?- Pregunto un Ludwig que se encontraba en el marco de la habitación temporal del albino, de brazos cruzados, y no tan convencido si de fiarse en lo que estaba tramando su hermano mayor.

–Tu tranquilo Lud, se lo que hago- respondió Gilbert sin levantar la vista de su _querido_ experimento que estaba preparando en ese momento. Oh si, claro que se vengara de aquellos desgraciados que lo metieron en problemas. Nadie se mete con Gilbert Weillschmidt y sale impune.

–Tu dirás...- suspiro el rubio resignado. No podía hacer que su hermano cambiara de parecer ya que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, ni siquiera el Internet podía hacer que cambie de idea. En simples palabras, un cabezota sin remedio. – Y cuando volverás a _tú_ casa?- pregunto después de un rato, haciendo claramente énfasis a lo ultimo. No es que quisiera a su hermano en su casa. El problema es que, básicamente, se esta aprovechando de su amabilidad. Lleva dos semanas desde que apareció con tres maletas en la puerta de su casa y hasta ahora no hizo nada al respecto.

Pero como dijo en un principio, no es que _NO_ es bienvenido...

El albino levanto la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, y dirigiéndola al rubio menor para sonreír ampliamente a este.

Aquella sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

–Pronto Lud, pronto...- dijo y continuo con lo suyo.

El menor volvió a suspirar y dejo a su hermano mayor que siguiera haciendo lo suyo. Mejor es no meterse en sus asuntos, en este caso una guerra y terminar mal parado. Que aquel trió de idiotas arreglen sus asuntos como quieran. Mientras que a él no lo metan, todo esta bien.

Antes de salir de la habitación logro escuchar la risa histérica del albino y negó varias veces. A veces aquello le superaba.

.

.

.

Hacia una mañana esplendida. Los rayos del sol le alcanzaban al rostro como una tibia caricia y el canto de los pajarillos eran música para sus oídos.

Otra mañana perfecta para ser perfecto y demostrar al mundo lo bello y perfecto que es.

Con una amplia sonrisa, el francés se dirigió directamente al baño para tomar una de sus tantas duchas rejuvenecedoras como suele hacerlo cada mañana.

Después de casi dos horas, donde no solamente se trataba de un baño, sino que también u rictus que consistía en usar las mascarillas de exfoliación del cutis y otras mas para realzar su belleza, se dirigió hacia el espejo de cuerpo que se encontraba cerca de su cama y empezó a observarse como siempre y controlar que todo este en su lugar.

–Bounjour mon amour, hoy te ves esplendido como siem..- pero no logro terminar con su frase rutinaria ya que algo le llamo la atención.

Alarmado acerco su rostro al espejo y con horror pudo contemplar como esta se empezaba a irritar y tornar rojiza.

– ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!- chillo Francis al no entender lo que le estaba sucediendo a su, antes, perfecto rostro. Este cada vez mas se tornaba rojizo, pequeños tumultos hacían aparición y una corriente de picazón empezó a invadirlo – ¡OH MON DIEU, OH MON DIEU!- corrió hacia el baño y tomo su nueva crema de exfoliación, buscando alguna explicación para lo que le estaba sucediendo. Tras toda sorpresa encontró un papel doblado que se encontraba junto con las demás cremas, cosa que no lo había notado en un principio, y la leyó:

_¡Buenos días mi bello durmiente! Espero que hayas disfrutado de tu baño matutino como siempre._

_¿recibiste mi regalo: la nueva crema de exfoliación que hice para ti? Se cuanto te interesa la belleza y lo muy importante que es para ti la imagen. Por eso hice esta crema especialmente para ti mein freund_

_Tómalo__ como un regalo de agradecimiento por tu ultima acción solidaria._

_Disfruta de lo que queda,_

_tu querido amigo._

Después de leer aquello se quedo sin palabras, los ojos los tenia exageradamente abierto y la boca totalmente abierta – ¡FILS DE PUTE!- maldijo a los cuatro vientos, después de salir del estado de shock y comenzó a rascarse toda la cara como poseído.

.

.

.

_Gilbert: 1_

_Malditos cabrones: 0_

.

.

.

–Bruder...- llamo el rubio a su hermano que en ese momento se encontraba en su cama junto con su portátil actualizando su blog.

– ¿Si Lud?- pregunto el albino alzando la vista de la pantalla. Sabia para lo que venia su hermano, lo intuyo. Una sonrisa de suficiencia adornaba en su rostro, que lo delataba de cualquier sospecha.

–Supe por medio de Feliciano que a Francis le vino un ataque de alergia en el rostro por haber usado una crema que le regalaron y por Lovino,que a Antonio le agarro un ataque de gastroenteritis por comer unos tomates de mal estado supuestamente..., ¿tu no tienes nada que ver cierto?- inquirió enarcando una ceja. Sabia que su hermano tuvo algo que ver pero no tenia las pruebas suficientes para demostrarlo.

El aludido se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa se amplio aun mas –Que puedo decir Lud, yo no salí de casa desde que llegue y tú lo sabes mas que nadie.

El menor suspiro pesadamente –Tienes razón...- y con esto salio dejando al albino festejando su victoria en silencio.

.

.

.

_Gilbert: 2_

_Malditos cabrones: 0_

.

.

.

– ¡Y PUSIMOS ESE SOSTÉN EN LA CAMA ANTES DE QUE USTEDES VOLVIERAN DE SU CENA DE ANIVERSARIO!- confeso en llantos Antonio con el francés a su lado que no paraba de asentir, y morder su pañuelo rosado para evitar que las lagrimas, obviamente dramáticas, se derramaran ante los presentes.

Ambos amigos aparecieron en la residencia Weillschmidt-Héderváry una semana después deque ocurrieran los accidentes, para confesar el crimen que hicieron contra el albino. Gilbert disfrutaba de aquel espectáculo con una gran sonrisa. –_Esto es mejor de lo que esperaba..._- pensó el mientras que disfrutaba de su dulce victoria y apoyaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la castaña que se encontraba totalmente atónita después de haber escuchado la historia de los otros dos.

.

.

.

– ¿Y bien?- inquirió Gilbert con una gran mueca de superioridad en su rostro.

– Te lo debo- dijo aceptando su error

–No me digas...- comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

– ¿Como te lo pudo pagar?

–Tu sabes como, tu lo sabes...- con un gran sonrisa enigmática se acerco sigilosamente a la castaña

.

.

.

_No te metas con tus amigos que pueden ser tus peores enemigos..._

* * *

_Y colorín colorado, este mini drabble se ha terminado..._

_por hoy :DD_

_¿Reviews?_

_asasfdadsfasada ¡al fin pude terminar con este capítulo que lo tenía desde hace mucho! _

_Este capítulo va dedicado a aquellos amigos cabrones que pueden hacerte la vida imposible pero siempre están cuando los necesitas xDD_

_Ahora tengo que ver para el siguiente (que no creo que demore en actualizar)_

_Bien, nos vamos a estar viendo en la próxima!_

_(.O.)/ saludos, Joker-jo_


End file.
